


Dirt and sand

by Ischa



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Killjoys, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-03
Updated: 2011-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-20 23:58:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long story short: the car breaks down, they have to spend a few days in bumtown nowhere and Gerard has to admit that Jared can really rock pink.<br/><i>“I hope it wasn't something of value...” Mikey says, turning, so he is even closer to Gerard. He can feel Mikey's warmth now.<br/>“I'm not getting up,” Gerard answers. Mikey puts his hand on Gerard's neck and drags gently so their foreheads touch.<br/>“Yeah, you are...” he whispers.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirt and sand

**Title:** Dirt and sand  
 **Pairing:** Gerard/Jared Leto, but mostly gen  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Summary:** Long story short: the car breaks down, they have to spend a few days in bumtown nowhere and Gerard has to admit that Jared can really rock pink.  
 _“I hope it wasn't something of value...” Mikey says, turning, so he is even closer to Gerard. He can feel Mikey's warmth now.  
“I'm not getting up,” Gerard answers. Mikey puts his hand on Gerard's neck and drags gently so their foreheads touch.  
“Yeah, you are...” he whispers. _  
**Warning(s):** angst, Gerard centred  
 **Author’s Notes:** This fic is set in the 'Desert verse' and follows [Desert song](http://archiveofourown.org/works/218482). It's not necessary to read it to understand that one, I think.  
This whole thing is about boys driving around in a car and having adventures – it's kind of like Supernatural without monsters and brothers...oh, wait. Right.  
 **Word Count:** 2.734  
 **Beta:**  sabinaluvsrydon  
 **Disclaimer:** Don’t know, don’t own, not real

\--+--  
~1~  
The car makes a very disturbing noise for three hours before it breaks down. Frank swears and gets out, kicking against a tire and getting his pack out. He lights a cigarette and takes a deep drag.

Mikey gives Gerard a look through the mirror from the backseat. Gerard shrugs, he has no idea either. Mikey sighs and Gerard gets out of the car as well. He doesn't wait for Mikey and Ray to follow; he knows they'll do it anyway.

“I don't think we can fix it this time,” Rays says after he’s had a look under the hood. Frank kicks the car again.

“Careful,” Gerard says. He loves it and it's not the car's fault they treat it poorly.

“Piece of shit,” Frank says. He lights another cigarette and leans against the car, staring ahead. “How far is the next town? Or _something_ anyway?” he asks. He stresses the word something.

“There should be a village an hour away,” Mikey says, pocketing his phone.

“Driving or walking distance?” Ray asks.

“Is that a real question?” Mikey gives back.

“Fucking fantastic,” Frank says.  
   
~+~  
Gerard and Mikey stay with the car and Ray and Frank walk to the village.

“He doesn't hate the car, you know?” Mikey says. Gerard looks up from the picture he was drawing in the sand with a stick and smiles at his brother.

“I know,” he answers. Mikey nods.

“It's good that Ray took Frank with him, though. Franks needs to blow off some steam,” Mikey says.

“Yeah.” Gerard was thinking that as well.  
   
~+~  
Ray and Frank are back after three hours. (Gerard has drawn 'The Scream' into the sand by that time – and other masterpieces. He’s working on ‘The Birth of Venus’ right now.) And they are back with a tow truck. Beat down and rusty, but working.

A guy hops out and grins. “So, you’ll need help, hmm?” he asks. Gerard sees his brother nod shortly.

“Yeah,” he says.

“Good thing I was staying at the garage today then,” the guy says and then, “I’m Shannon by the way.”

“Gerard, and that’s Mikey,” Gerard says.

“Okay, let’s get this show going,” Shannon answers with a nod. Gerard risks a glance over at Frank who is still kind of sulking and Ray who is zen, like always. Gerard really isn’t sure he can stand being in the car with Frank right now.

“You can ride with Shannon,” Mikey says, touching his elbow.

“Thanks,” he answers.

    
~2~  
He and Mikey are sitting on a porch outside smoking when Shannon comes back, holding a cup of coffee. Gerard nearly makes grabby hands at him. Mikey gives him a quirk of his lips and Gerard shrugs.

“Brothers, hmm?” Shannon says. Mikey nods. “So the good news or the bad news first?”

“I have the feeling that it’s actually the bad news or the very disastrous news,” Gerard answers. He really needs some coffee now. He takes a drag of his cigarette instead.

“Depends on how you want to see it,” Shannon says.

“You’re throwing starfish into the sea?” Gerard asks. Shannon looks kind of confused. Someone laughs behind them and Gerard turns around – as does Mikey.

“Jared,” Shannon says with a familiarity that says everything.

“He doesn’t,” Jared says, taking out a pack of cigarettes, he searches his pocket for a lighter and swears softly. Gerard hands him his. “Thanks, so, you’re stuck here?”

“Are we?” Mikey asks back.

“Yeah,” Shannon replies.

“Is that the bad news?” Mikey wants to know.

“I guess,” the other answers.

“And the good news?” Gerard asks, but he isn’t looking at Shannon, but as his brother.

“There are no hotels,” Jared says.

“How is that good news?”

“We can offer you guys rooms at ours,” Shannon says.

“Ah, it’s good news for you,” Mikey says with a laugh. Gerard takes another drag of his cigarette.

“How long?”

“Three days. Maybe longer,” Shannon shrugs.

“Fucking fantastic.”

“You need to be somewhere?” Jared asks.

“Not here,” Frank replies out of the blue. Gerard didn’t hear him coming. He has two cups of coffee, so Gerard isn’t too worried anymore about his mood. He hands one to Gerard, who nods his thanks. He takes a huge sip and hands it over to Mikey who nods as well.

“Right,” Jared says, exhaling smoke. Gerard thinks there’s an edge to the word, but he can’t place it. He notices Jared’s lips, they’re really pretty. Mikey nudges him and hands him the coffee mug. Mikey always knew him best.  
   
~+~  
It turns out that bumtown nowhere is even more boring that Gerard thought possible. He feels restless, but he always feels that way lately. Like he’s running, but he doesn’t know if he’s running _from_ something (ha, because of fucking course) or _towards_ it (that’s a possibility as well).

Frank is outside of town, practising shooting or whatever the hell Frank does lately to keep himself from exploding in their faces or trashing the car and Gerard doesn’t really know where the hell Ray went, but he isn’t worried not here, not about Ray.  
   
~+~  
Nightfall sneaks up on him because he dozed off. He wakes up with a crick in his neck and curses under his breath.

“You could’ve slept on the couch, inside,” Jared says from the door. He’s wearing eyeliner and his skin is clean and pretty. His hair is done and Gerard has to admit that he can really rock pink.

“Going out?” he asks unbelieving, because they are in bumtown nowhere.

“Yes,” Jared says, considering. “Wanna come with?”  
Gerard keeps quiet, thinking. He doesn’t know the guy, or his brother who’s currently working on their car, he’s…he’s a dangerous wanted rebel. Everyone else can fuck off. “You can take your brother if you want,” Jared says, lighting a cigarette. Gerard nods.

“Sure,” he answers.  
   
~+~  
They drive for an hour straight through the desert night; Mikey a warm presence at his side in the backseat. The radio is playing something really old by the Beatles, but there’s too much static to really listen to it.

They park in front of something that looks like a barn. There are a lot of cars parked outside. Rundown like Jared’s. Full of graffiti.

“Looks like something out of a Tarantino movie,” Mikey says and Gerard grins. He has no idea what the hell Jared will be doing here, but he’s sure they’ll have fun.

Inside it’s packed and loud. It smells like smoke and beer and cheap perfume.

Jared gets them beer and then abandons them completely. It’s too loud to talk and it gets even louder a few minutes later when Jared takes the stage. Mikey gives Gerard a ‘what the fuck’ look and Gerard gives one right back. He has no idea either. They just met the guy after all.

Jared doesn’t introduce himself or the guys who are with him on the stage. He just starts singing. Stalks and struts around the stage and is so fucking on and present. Gerard can feel the music everywhere like waves breaking against his skin.  
   
~+~  
Later when they’re catching a smoke outside he says; “So, you’re a singer.”

“On some nights, sure,” Jared answers taking a deep drag. He lets the breath out slowly, watching it disappear.

Gerard doesn't ask what he is on others.  
   
   
~3~  
Gerard wakes up to Frank's shouting. He groans and turns around, burying his head in the pillow. The shouting doesn't stop and he hears something crash downstairs.

“I guess it’s time to get up,” Mikey says. Gerard can feel his breath on his skin.

He doesn't open his eyes when he replies; “I'm sleeping.”

“Weird dreams you have then,” Mikey answers.

“I have no idea what the hell is wrong with him,” Gerard says.

“Well...I'm sure you have a few ideas.”

The truth is Gerard has, but doesn't really want to think about them or talk. He wants to sleep. Then there’s a loud crash from downstairs.

“I hope it wasn't something of value...” Mikey says, turning, so he is even closer to Gerard. He can feel Mikey's warmth now.

“I'm not getting up,” Gerard answers. Mikey puts his hand on Gerard's neck and drags gently so their foreheads touch.

“Yeah, you are...” he whispers.  
   
~+~  
“Please tell me there’s only cigarette ash on the floor...” Gerard says.

“It's only cigarette ash on the floor,” Shannon answers, Jared looks fucking pissed off.

“It wasn't your grandmother or something, right?” Mikey asks.

“Close enough,” Shannon says, scooping up the ash and putting it into a bowl.

“What the hell is wrong with him?” Jared wants to know, his voice sharp.

“No idea,” Gerard says. Mikey shrugs as well.

“Get it under control,” his tone leaves no room for argument.

Mikey sighs and Gerard thinks that he can't deal with this shit before he got coffee.

“I really need to be more caffeinated for this,” he says.

Shannon puts the rest of the ash into the bowl and gets up. “Kitchen.” Gerard nods his thanks and follows him with Mikey. Jared stays in the living room.  
   
~+~  
He finds Frank on the porch, sitting on a step and smoking.

“So, wanna hit the road again?” he says. Frank huffs out smoke.

“Wanna stay here?” he asks, not looking at Gerard.

“We’re bound to until the car is fixed.”

“That wasn't the question, Gee,” Frank says.

“I have no idea, it's nice to sleep in a bed instead of a back seat from time to time, you know?” he answers carefully. Frank laughs and flips his cigarette butt on the dying grass at the bottom of the steps.

“I know,” he replies, but he’s still not looking at Gerard. Gerard sits down next to him, careful not to touch. “You like that Jared guy?”

“Sure, he’s fierce and he can sing, should have seen him. He’s fucking on.”

“Like we used to be before this cluster fuck happened?” Frank asks.

“We still are,” Gerard answers.

Frank turns slightly to look at him. “You actually believe that,” he says. “You believe we can go back to being…well not normal, but like we were before,” he adds.

“We can’t go back to what we were before, but we can get back to not being _this_ anymore,” Gerard says with a hand gesture that kind of says everything and nothing at once.

“The world is crazy and we are wanted in I don’t even know how many states…” Frank answers.

“Not in Nevada…” Gerard replies with a grin.  
 

~4~  
“You want to go to Vegas?” Ray asks. He looks like Gerard is crazy, which, yeah, point.

“Why not?” Gerard wants to know.

“Apparently we aren’t wanted in Nevada,” Frank says. Mikey takes out his phone and nods a few seconds later.

“We really aren’t,” he confirms.

“When’s the car ready anyway? You’re friends with Shannon,” Frank asks Ray.

“A day, parts came this morning. I think we can hit the road then,” Ray says. Frank looks ready to hit the road now.

Gerard isn’t so sure. He kinda likes it here in bumtown nowhere. He likes to watch Jared sing and strut and own the stage. Maybe he just misses the music or maybe he just likes Jared. Thing is it doesn’t matter.  
   
~+~  
Jared’s shirt is wet from sweat and the beer a cute blonde knocked all over him before he got on stage. He’s laughing, but it’s too loud to hear it. Seeing it is kind of awesome, too. Gerard catches his eye and Jared nods, following him outside.

“So, you’re hitting the road again then,” he asks but it isn’t a real question. He knows that, maybe because no one ever stays in bumtown nowhere.

“Yeah,” Gerard answers anyway. “Why did you stay?” he asks, because he is sure Jared and his brother weren’t born here in bumtown nowhere.

“It’s nice here,” Jared answers vaguely.

“Right,” Gerard’s voice is more than just a bit sceptical.

"Why aren't you?" he asks, "maybe not here, but somewhere?"

"Frank's feeling restless," he answers and it's not a lie, but it isn't the truth either.

Jared nods as if he understands. Maybe he does.

~+~  
The backyard is a patch of dying, yellow grass with a few sad looking trees. They’re full of little glass bottles in different colours, it looks kind of creepy and Gerard loves it instantly.

The Leto brothers and their friends made a farewell BBQ for them and Mikey had rolled his eyes at Gerard's excitement when they heard about it. Gerard doesn't mind. Mike always rolls his eyes at him since the day he learned how to do it.

It's not as hot anymore and it feels like the last days of the earth here behind the old house.  
Frank's mood is better now too, because he knows they'll be long gone tomorrow. Gerard feels a bit disconnected and can't really figure out why. Mikey is playing bass with Shannon on the guitar, something sweet but angry. Gerard guesses they are improvising as he doesn't recognize the song.

It's peaceful and dark around them. They're in a bubble of light and Gerard wants to pretend for a while that the outside world doesn't exist.

  
~5~  
He’s sitting in the yellow grass, back against a tree when Jared comes to find him. He takes out his pack and offers Gerard one. Gerard nods his thanks as he takes it. Jared sits down next to him.

“The house looks like something serial killers would live in,” Gerard says, lighting Jared’s cigarette. Jared laughs, but his gaze is fixed on the house.

“Who says that we aren’t killers?” he says after his first drag.

“No one, after all…we’re all killers anyway,” Gerard answers and it’s maybe the first time he said it to a stranger. Admitted that he is killing people – after all he doesn’t have to admit to anything with his boys.

“True words,” Jared says, leaning his back against the trunk.

~+~  
“I like your voice,” Gerard says after a while of silence.

“Mikey told me you used to be a singer,” Jared answers.

“Yeah, not so much anymore.” Gerard takes another drag of his cigarette.

~+~  
“In another life I would’ve fucked you,” Jared says and Gerard coughs on the lungful of smoke.  
“That’s a compliment,” Jared adds with a grin.

“Thanks, then,” Gerard answers, not looking at Jared.

“You know, you don’t have to say it back,” Jared teases.

“Oh, fuck you,” Gerard says and Jared laughs. Gerard finds his hand in the dark without looking at him and squeezes. Jared doesn’t say another word.

~+~  
The next morning Mikey shakes him gently awake. They’re still in bed, Mikey’s hand on his hip.

“Frank was throwing stones on our window,” he says and Gerard smiles without opening his eyes.

“I guess that means he loves us…”

Mikey laughs. “He’ll throw stones at us soon enough. We need to get up.”

“Yeah…” Gerard says, but doesn’t and Mikey doesn’t call him on it. His hand strokes Gerard’s hip until an empty soda can hits the window.

“Wake up call…” Mikey whispers.

“I hate him sometimes,” Gerard says with a grin. Mikey laughs and gets up. Gerard follows soon after.

~+~  
Shannon hugs them all and talks for a few minutes with Ray before they pile into the car. Jared doesn’t say a word, he just stands on the front porch, smoking.

It’s okay, Gerard thinks, he wouldn’t know what to say either to Jared. He doesn’t look back when he curls up in the backseat with Mikey, just shuts his eyes and listens to Frank rap out a rhythm on the dashboard.

~end~


End file.
